Calculus
by Black-Dragon Fantasy
Summary: Ichigo only wanted to study...But his hollow had other plans.
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: Ichigo/Hollow Ichigo

Warnings: AU-ish, OOC-ness

* * *

><p>Ichigo was staring at a page of his Calculus textbook intensely, trying to understand the gibberish that was written on it but to no avail. The Finals were tomorrow and if he didn't pass them...<p>

**"Oi, whatcha doin', King?"** Hollow Ichigo's voice whispers in his mind, further complicating matters and making studying go from difficult to impossible.

Ichigo flinched and scowled, trying to stare harder at his textbook. "Go away," he growled. "I don't have time for you."

"**Oh? And why is that? Ya seem awfully stressed but ya ain't in a fight..."** Hichigo purrs and Ichigo could almost see the little bastard smirking inside his mind.

"I have _work_ to do, hollow," Ichigo growled. "Why don't you go bug Zangetsu?"

"**Zangetsu is _sleepin__'_. Entertain me, King**" Hichigo whines in an annoyingly needy tone. It was clear that Hollow Ichigo was not going to leave him alone any time soon.

Ichigo sighed, defeated. He closed his textbook and rose to stretch. Well, he needed a little break anyway. He flopped down on his bed and closed his eyes. "Fine, I'm coming in there. We can spar."

"**Hmm...Sounds good"** Hichigo says in a satisfied tone before going silent so Ichigo could get to sleep.

Ichigo opened his eyes and looked out at his inner world. The sideways buildings and floating clouds were as they were each time he came in. Zangetsu was nowhere to be seen, and he guessed that was to keep the hollow from doing the unnecessary pranks he always did on him. "Oi, Hollow, where are you?"

"**Peek-A-Boo!"** A voice says suddenly from behind him and he feels a hard kick to the back from his inner Hollow. "**Ya let yer guard down~"**

Ichigo recovered quickly, hand flying to his hilt. "Dirty little sneak," Ichigo hissed. Swinging Zangetsu from its bandages Ichigo pointed it at the hollow. "Don't cry when I beat you," he said.

"**Me cry? Ya can't even pass a pathetic little _human_ test!"** Hollow Ichigo teases, showing that the inner hollow had looked into his thoughts. He points his own blade at Ichigo in the exact same way, like the reflection in a mirror. **"Are ya goin' t'cry when ya fail?"**

Ichigo scowled, and lunged at his hollow, blades coming to kiss at each other in a sharp metallic ting. The shunpo'd across Ichigo's inner world, blade hitting blade as the Hollow cackled in Ichigo's face and Ichigo's shoulder lost their tenseness. Jumping back, Ichigo cupped his neck and stretched it, smirking lightly. "You don't suck as much today, hollow."

**"Glad yer satisfied, _King_"** Hichigo smirks as he rolls his shoulders back, preparing for a charge. He uses sonido and quickly closes the distance between them, their blades meeting once again. **"Feel better**?" Hichigo coos mockingly, pushing Ichigo into a building hard.

Ichigo flipped, bracing his hands against the building and kicking off. Swinging his blade, Ichigo sliced at the hollow, taking off a few strands of white hair and shunpo-ing behind him to hack as the Hollow jumped back swiftly.

"**Tch, not too shabby. Wanna go Bankai**?" Hichigo asks excitedly, smirking impossibly more and chuckling to himself. His fingers twitched on the hilt of his blade, aching for more fighting.

Ichigo shook his head, "Only _you_ could make Bankai sound dirty." He slung Zangetsu on his back. "I only needed a workout, hollow. Thanks but I gotta go."

**"Wha? But why?"** Hollow Ichigo whines, his smirk turning into a frown and his shoulders sagging slightly.

"I have to _study_," Ichigo said. "Don't you remember that part?

**"No offense...Well...Yes offense, but ya suck at studyin'**" Hichigo says bluntly and he slings his own blade on his back. "**After all, that stuff yer readin' is _simple_ math; ya haven't even _started_readin' the chapter on trigonometric equations and the identities of functions. That's the important stuff...But, I guess I haveta let ya 'study' so ya can fail. See ya later, King**" Hichigo says nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders as he turns to walk away.

Ichigo blinked, hand flying out. "Wait, wait, wait, wait, waaaait a minute!" Ichigo blurted. "How the _hell_ do you even know all of that?"

"**It's not like I have anythin' _else_ ta do in here but memorize yer borin' lectures and the stuff in yer books**" Hichigo tells him, sounding slightly frustrated as he turns his head to look at Ichigo.

Ichigo hesitated, clearing his throat. So, his hollow was better at math than him. As if things weren't already fucked up in his life. "Can you...help me?"

**"...Huh?"** Hichigo mutters in disbelief, thinking he was hearing things and turning completely around to stare at Ichigo.

"Can. You. Help. Me." Ichigo grit out.

**"Oh! Oh, this is _rich_! Ya want _me_ ta help _you_ at a _math test_!"** Hichigo says teasingly, doubling over with manic laughter and making Ichigo feel even worse.

Ichigo flushed horrendously, a red clashing furiously with his hair. "O-Oi! It's not funny! You better help me with my math, dammit!"

**"Oh, I will...On one condition**" Hichigo says as he holds up his index finger and smirks evilly at Ichigo.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes suspiciously, crossing over to his hollow. "What the hell do you want?"

"**I want...A kiss**" Hichigo says as he licks his lips, his smirk growing impossibly larger.

Ichigo's brown eyes flew open. "_Ex-fucking-scuse me_?"

**"Oh, did ya go deaf? Then lemme say it louder so Zangetsu can wake the Hell up"** Hichigo says playfully as he clears his throat for dramatic effect. **"I WANT YA TO-"** Hichigo yells before being interrupted by a hand slamming onto his mouth.

"IDIOT!" Ichigo hissed. "I heard you!"

**"I thought so"** Hichigo mumbles against his hand before his long blue tongue licks it slowly to get him to move it off.

Ichigo drew back quickly, coughing unhappily into his fist. He shifted on his feet and tried to look the hollow squarely in his face. But the hollow's gold smug eyes were making it all that much harder. "Are you gonna...or...or not?" Ichigo said lamely.

**"So ya want ta make the deal?"** Hichigo murmurs in surprise, his eyes widening slightly as he takes a step closer.

"Yes," Ichigo sighed. "It's a deal. Just get it over with al-"

Hichigo suddenly presses his lips against Ichigo's, his hands gripping his hips. The kiss was passionate but surprisingly gentle considering that it was an evil hollow doing it and it seemed desperate in a way. It was like Hichigo was wordlessly begging Ichigo not to leave him alone anymore, something that his pride would not let him voice aloud.

Ichigo stumbled, eyelids falling heavily as the hollow's hand rubbed circles on his back. Ichigo would never admit it, but the hollow was his first kiss. It was hard getting firsts when everyone thought he would be ripping them a new one. Ichigo sighed unknowingly and tilting into his hollow.

Hichigo moans quietly into the kiss and pulls him closer. The kiss deepens and Ichigo finds the Hollow's long, blue tongue suddenly in his mouth, toying with his own. The hand on his back slides under his shirt to caress the skin beneath and the other hand wraps around Ichigo's waist.

Ichigo froze, unsure of what to do. The hollow moved against him, and Ichigo stumbled again, feeling the tongue go deeper.

Hichigo notices Ichigo stiffen and he reluctantly pulls away, panting softly. **"Too much?"** Hichigo mutters in a quiet voice as his hands move back to the sides of his own body. He was clearly disappointed but he also felt almost sad that he would probably be left alone in Ichigo's mind again. His final chance was gone.

Ichigo nodded numbly, face heating up again. His hands had become tangled in the other's white shihaksho during their...experience. "Just a little," he croaked. The hollow looked at him blankly and Ichigo felt a rush heat up under his skin again. "Maybe you can help me with that, too..."He muttered, looking away to save pride.

Hichigo's eyes widen, wondering if he heard correctly before smirking a bit. "**I'm the Horse, King; I'll do whatever ya want..."** Hichigo purrs, his arms wrapping around Ichigo's waist once again and pulling him close. Perhaps, he wouldn't be stuck in exile again after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo exhaled slowly, jotting down his name on his test. He let his eyes scan over the test and smirked lightly, some of what the hollow had taught him was working out after all. He let his eyes roll down further and groaned inwardly. But then again, they hadn't gone too far in the book before the hollow had decided that the only studying they should have is between their mouths and hands and not his math book.

_"**Yer thinkin' some **_very**_ interestin' thoughts, king..."_ **Hichigo's voice echoes through his mind playfully. Ichigo had given him quite a bit more freedom now and he could actually see the world through Ichigo's eyes for once instead of just imagine it and listen to his thoughts.

Ichigo clicked his tongue in annoyance, and set back to glaring at his paper. _"N__ot now, hollow. I have finals! If you're not gonna help me..." _

_"**Now, Now~ **_**_who_**_** said that? I made a promise, king, and I intend to keep my promise**"_ Hichigo says to him, taking a look at the questions.

Ichigo sighed quietly in relief, penciling in the equations and the answers along the way. He nodded quietly to himself as his hollow whispered, as unnecessary as whispering was, to him. A flush started to rise up his neck as the hollow's whispering became an echo, and a strange caress went through his mind.

**_"And yer done"_** Hichigo echoes, watching as his king filled in the final answer. _"**Now y**_**_a have an entire half an hour ta_**_** entertain me**~" _Hichigo sing-songs. Ichigo could hear the smirk in his tone and he bit back a frustrated groan.

Ichigo felt reluctant, but knew a deal was a deal. He rose, handed in his test and quietly left. Wandering, albeit a little on the tipsy side, as the hollow started muttering something dirty to him, Ichigo scowled. _"Can't you __wait?__"_

**_"Nope, I can't and it's yer fault. Ya didn't want ta have a quickie this mornin__'_**" Hichigo laments, sounding like a kicked puppy as he starts trying to tug Ichigo's mind into his inner world.

_"I was going to be late for school,"_ Ichigo hissed. _"And it__'__s not exactly something I want m__y sisters, let alone my __**father**__ finding me..." _He flushed harder and stuttered awkwardly and headed to the bathroom at the other end of the school. The one supposedly "haunted" that kept the students away.

_"**Aww...Is my king shy? That's so cute**~"_ Hichigo taunts, the sound of laughter filling Ichigo's mind as his inner hollow becomes more and more restless.

Ichigo rounded into the old bathroom, and locked himself into an old stall. Closing his eyes as he sat back, head on the wall, he exhaled. _"Let's just get this over with."_

**_"Ya know ya want me"_** Hichigo purrs, pulling Ichigo almost violently into his inner world and all but tackling him in a hug. **"I missed you~"** Hichigo coos, licking Ichigo's cheek.

Ichigo ducked his head into his hollow's neck and shuddered. His strong hands closed around the other's white shihaksho. He scowled without anger and bared his teeth. "Sh...Shut up!'

"Don't be mean ta me, king" Hichigo whispers into Ichigo's ear as he wraps his arms around his neck, his body pressing against the other's muscled torso.

Ichigo ran his teeth lightly across his hollow's neck and pressed his face closer into it. "You're infuriating...sometimes..."

**"Hmm...It's not my fault. I get a little...Antsy. Waitin' for ya"** Hichigo moans quietly, his arms tightening a little around his king's neck as he presses his lips lightly against his cheek. He was going to savor this moment as long as he possibly could.

Ichigo pushed him down, forcing him to lie against the sideways building, and slipped his hand under the other's robes, fingernails scraping, but not breaking skin. Ichigo's teeth became harder in strength, nipping hotly against his white counterpart's neck.

Hichigo arches his back and moans louder, baring his neck and staring into Ichigo's impassioned brown eyes for a moment to take in their beauty. His own hands pull off Ichigo's black robes to expose the skin underneath, he breaks eye contact and starts making a trail of love bites down his neck to his chest as his nails dig into Ichigo's back slightly but do not draw blood.

Ichigo growled, burying deeper against the other, and digging his nails in harder. Pressing against him, he muttered something, and tugged at his hollow's robes as well.

Hichigo shrugs off his robes, left with only his hakama on as his long, blue tongue finds one of Ichigo's pink nubs and starts toying with it as his hands tug at his hakama.

Ichigo groaned, hissing as he wriggled, hakama receding down his hips. "H-Hollow, make it q-quick. I don't want my friends running here because they felt my reiatsu spike..."

"**Ah, screw 'em...No, on second thought, screw me"** Hichigo pants, smirking mischievously at Ichigo as he ever so slowly starts pulling down his own hakama.

Ichigo flushed, regardless, silently cursing himself for his embarrassment. They had done it before when they were...studying. But it was still a tender issue. Technically, by all means, he was a virgin, perhaps not "mentally" in any case. He let the hollow push him on his back and watched with shy eyes as the hollow completely pulled down his hakama as well.

"**When do ya think you'll get used ta bein' gay, king**?" Hichigo teases as his tongue traces over a very private spot and his nails slowly drag over Ichigo's firm chest.

Ichigo shuddered as his mouth fell open in a silent moan. He flushed with embarrassment and mild anger. "When I can stop having sex...with _myself_," he teased back with a smirk

Hichigo chuckles before his mouth wraps around the head of Ichigo's erection, giving him a hard suck to shut him up. It still pissed him off a bit to be considered a piece of someone and not an individual.

Ichigo bucked into his mouth, hands flying to dig into his eyes. "F-Fuck!"

Hichigo chokes down a laugh for fear of hurting Ichigo by accident and starts sucking him in earnest, completely focused on making Ichigo scream his name.

Ichigo arched off the building, head flying back as his member crept a little deeper down his hollow's throat. "Shit, yes! F-Fuck, hollow!"

Hichigo swallows around him, bringing him in deeper as he hums softly with approval at Ichigo's pleasured screams. He continues to service Ichigo as his own hardness aches with desire but he was the horse and the king always came first.

Ichigo looked over at him blearily, toes curling as he watched the hollow running tongue along his length. "Fuck that's hot," Ichigo moaned.

Hichigo's golden eyes shift to look into Ichigo's brown ones as he bobs his head quickly on Ichigo's length, knowing that he was close.

Ichigo's breath hitched as his head flung back and his vision whited out. He screamed, feeling the hot mouth of his hollow still moving on him.

Hichigo takes him in deep and swallows hard around him, loving every sound that came out of his king's mouth.

Ichigo came back down to earth, chest heaving, and wet with sweat. He cracked his eyes open, catching the pearly white smile of his hollow. "We switching?" he slurred.

"**We better be"** Hichigo says teasingly, licking his lips as he lays back to expose his reddened and leaking hardness. "**I don't think I can wait much longer, king**" The hollow whines, wantonly spreading his legs.

Ichigo crawled up to his hollow, lidding his eyes at the appendage. He shyly bent down and took a tentative, experimental lick to the side.

Hichigo shudders and moans softly, wiggling impatiently. "**No teasin'...Meanie."**

Letting his tongue run along the length, Ichigo took the member into his mouth, hands tightening on white thighs. He looked at this hollow's lidded gold eyes. his tongue moved against the member, feeling a jolt his cheek.

"**Ah...King, more..."** Hichigo moans, his head tossing from side to side and his hands clenching on the floor below.

Ichigo dove down and up again and again, feeling the other thrusting into his mouth. He groaned around the member, tongue moving across it in his mouth.

**"S-So close, king...Please don't stop"** Hichigo begs, his hips bucking beyond his control and soft cries of pleasure slipping from his mouth as his hands tangle themselves in Ichigo's short orange hair.

Ichigo dipped deeper, his large hand coming to aid him as he squeezed and gripped his hollow's length. He let his teeth skim the length gently.

Hichigo shudders and screams Ichigo's name, unable to hold back his sudden release. Lights dance before his eyes as his hands clench onto Ichigo's hair and his head tosses back against the floor.

Ichigo hastily swallowed, not knowing what else to do. Sitting back on his behind, Ichigo wiped his mouth clean quickly, looking at his hollow sprawled out on the building, laughing to himself, blue tongue licking his lips.

"**That...Was fun**" Hichigo says breathlessly, still laughing a little as he catches his breath for the grand finale. He clears his throat and flips over to lie on his stomach, his ass in the air. "Ya ready to ride yer horse, king?" Hichigo purrs lustfully, smirking back at Ichigo.

Ichigo flushed, stuttering something stupid, he was sure. So far, the hollow had done "the riding", and he had only been faintly aware of what to do. "I..." He started off lamely.

**"Did ya forget how ta do this already? C'mon! Lube, remember?"** Hichigo reminds him, rolling his eyes a bit and shaking his head as he digs through his black shihaksho to take out a small tube of lubricant and tossing it to Ichigo.

Ichigo looked at him dumbly and spread it in his hands. He slicked up his member slowly, flushing. "Uhm..."

"**Yer doin' it right"** Hichigo says absentmindedly, mesmerized by the sight of Ichigo's hand moving over his length.

Ichigo crossed over to his hollow, waiting for the other to make a move, passing him the tube.

"**Thank ya, Ichi**" Hichigo says, grabbing the lube before spreading it on three fingers and pushing them inside him, stretching himself. He moans quietly and pushes his fingers in deeper, rubbing his sweet spot and coaxing out a cry of pleasure.

Ichigo felt himself harden, and his mouth fall open, watching his hollow's hand intently. He resisted letting his hand wander to his member.

Hichigo moans Ichigo's name, eyes closing as he continues to prepare himself as his own length hardens.

Ichigo's hands find his hollow's hips as he leans expectantly, anxiously. "Hurry the fuck up," he hisses without anger. "You're taking too long."

Hichigo opens one eye and chuckles, pulling out his fingers and pushing his ass back against Ichigo's crotch. "**I'm all yours**" Hichigo purrs, almost trembling with excitement.

Ichigo eases in, head coming to rest against his hollow's back. He snapped his hips and groaned happily. "Fuck yes," he whispered.

"**Aah...Damn, move yer ass..."** Hichigo groans, whimpering and shifting a bit at the blissful feeling of fullness.

Ichigo thrusted harder, picking up rhythm and speed as his hollow egged him on happily. Ichigo grabbed his hollow's legs roughly, and pulled them closer to him.

**"I-Ichigo! God Dammit! So...So fucking good..."** Hichigo moans, eyes closed tightly as his nails dig into the floor below. He moves with Ichigo, bucking back against him with every thrust and feeling nothing but sheer ecstasy.

Ichigo drove in once, twice, and groaned against his hollow, hand tightening on his thighs.

Hichigo starts to stroke himself quickly, eyes closing tighter as his release quickly approaches. His cries increase in pitch and frequency and the occasional scream of Ichigo's name leaves his lips as they make love.

Ichigo pressed deeper into him, rocking with finality and screamed. "Fuck, fuck, hollow!"

"**Aah! God, yes! Ichigo!"** Hichigo screams as he finally orgasms, his hips bucking a couple of times. His arms tremble slightly before he collapses onto his stomach bonelessly, panting like he ran around the world twice.

Ichigo didn't move atop him, and just tried to remember how to breathe. Pressing kisses along his hollows shoulders and neck, and finally his face, Ichigo pulled out and sat back, smiling faintly. "Was I good, fucking hollow?" he teased.

**"Fuck yes, stupid human**" Hichigo teases back, smiling at Ichigo and pressing his lips against Ichigo's gently for a few moments before pulling away.

Ichigo grunted, and looked at the sky of his inner world. "I gotta go, hollow," he said reluctantly. "We'll have more time when I get home later."

**"...Don't leave..."** Hichigo says in a quiet voice, his smile slipping off his face as the concept of his eventual loneliness hits him and as proud as he was, he knew that nothing terrified him more.

Ichigo planted a kiss to his hollow's forehead. "I won't be gone long," he said. "Besides, you never like keeping quiet either."

Hichigo sighs and snuggles close to Ichigo's warm body, not wanting to waste what little time they had. "**It sucks ta be stuck here alone. I wish I had my own body**" Hichigo says softly, running his fingers over Ichigo's bare chest.

"You and me both," Ichigo joked, kissing him one last time. "You should try harassing Zangetsu while I'm gone. There's no way he couldn't have heard us these past two days."

"**That's probably why he's avoidin' me like the plague**" Hichigo jokes, licking his lips and swallowing down his sorrow. "**You and I got a date tonight, don't forget**" Hichigo purrs, nuzzling his neck.

Ichigo smirked, "Wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

><p>-Afterwards<p>

Ichigo came to and found pairs of feet on the other side of his stall door. Hushed voices whispered frantically to each other. Ichigo's first thought was to angrily question who was out there, but the bulge in his pants made him rethink otherwise. He instantly recognized the voices, and all color drained from his face. He was so fucked.


End file.
